La peticion
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Sasuke intenta cumplir su venganza, y mientras, Sakura sigue sufriendo por ello. No quiere ver sufrir a nadie más. Es por eso que quiza cierta preposicion le haga cambiar... Sasusaku Naruhina Un poco de Itasaku
1. prólogo

¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic de Naruto (Aunque ya llevo pensando otros dos XD) Este fic va a ser algo extraño, las parejas por el momento no están bien definidas, pero es seguro que termine en un Sasusaku(es porque está en esta seccion) sin embargo, no todo el romance se basará en Sasusaku.Otras parejas que quiero que salgan (y saldrán) son el Naruhina (mi segunda pareja favorita de Naruto ) y ItaSaku (Hay pocos fics, yo no le veo mucha salida no veo a Sakura buscando consuelo en el hermano XD, pero tengo una persona al que le gusta esta pareja, y ademas así hay un poco de competencia, porque prefiero el itasasku que poner a Sasuke con la zorrona de Karin) pero no será la definitiva, como iba diciendo, esto es un Sasusaku a pesar de todo

Solo decir que los capítulos serán mas largos, pero el prólogo quería hacerlo cortito por último, fic dedicado a PuLgA es una persona la cual adoro sus fics y sus disputas con Sasuke, quiero dejarme de leer sus one shots y leerme los suyos largos . Sin mas tardío, el prólogo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Definitivamente, se acabó" pensaba un adolescente de alrededor 17 años y ojos negros. "Al fin mi venganza se verá cumplida" .

El chico se encontraba en medio de un salto en el aire, viendo a su rival, ya casado de luchar y tirado en el suelo, herido, intentando moverse por sobrevivir, por evitar el golpe fatal que le iba a venir al ver a su adversario rodeado de electricidad, y no en el sentido metafórico.

La energia eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo hasta acabar en su brazo derecho, donde una gran cantidad de Chakra se cargaba. Si iba a dar el golpe definitivo, se iba a asergurar de que no resistiera y muriera de una vez por todas, y la única manera de que podría asegurarse era reunir la poca energia que le quedaba en el último estacazo.

-Llegó tu hora, hermanito- dijo, antes de dirigirse al debilitado akatsuki.

_Que pena que las cosas no suelen salir como uno quieren…_

De repente, sintió que algo, mas bien, _alguien_, se movia una velocidad increiblemente alta. Se ponia en frente de su hermano, su cara tapada por el típico sombrero de los akatsuki, y su traje que no permitía ver su cuerpo.

_Aún me acuerdo de ti…_

El misterioso individuo levantó el brazo a lo que el pelinegro le pareció _a cámara lenta…_ intentando, al parecer, proteger a su compañero.

La mano del otro akatsuki se encontró con el Chidori que el menor de los hermanos Uchiha había cargado, su mano también estaba cargado de chakra, impidiendo que el ataque se realizara.

_Y__ ese chakra es tan familiar... tan reconfortante_

De repente, la energía eléctrica del chidori empezó a dispersarse, y luego empezó a redirigirse hacia la cabeza del misterioso sujeto, para el asombro de Sasuke.

Cuando toda la energía del chidori fue absorbida, la mano derecha de su _enemigo_ la apoyó en su muñeca, y bajó el agarre, dejando la amenaza disipada.

¿Quién era ese misterioso individuo? Lo había visto a lo lejos, mirando el combate, mientras su equipo derrotaba a Kisame, no había hecho nada para impedir que su otro acompañante cayera.

¿Quién era este misterioso personaje que acababa de aparecer?

Todo se remontó a medio año atrás

-Sakura-chaaaan- decía un chico rubio nada mas ver que por una calle de Konoha aparecía su amiga

-Oh, Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la chica

- ¿Pues que va a ser? Vine porque voy al ichiraku. He quedado con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji y Asuma, del equipo 10, y tambien con Kakashi¡Ah! Y Hinata tambien iba a venir. Oye, sakura, hablando de eso ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo? Así estaremos más-

-Naruto…yo… no puedo- dijo Sakura intentando disculparse

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, desde que Sasuke-teme se fue hace dos años no has hecho nada con nosotros, insistes en estar sola. Vamos, todos estamos preocupados por ti. No puedes seguir así por el resto de tu vida-

Y es que era verdad… desde que Sasuke se fue, Sakura se había distanciado de los demás equipos de Konoha, solo iba al hospital dos horas por la mañana, entrenaba a ratos con la Hokage Tsunade, pero normalmente se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada. También iba a algunas misiones con Kakashi Naruto y Sai, pero estaba distante _fría _y Naruto y Kakashi cuando estaban con ellos, eran los únicos que mantenían una conversación, aunque normalmente se tratara del distanciamiento de Sakura y la poca amabilidad que tenía Sai.

-Pero es que…- decía Sakura, intentando llbrarse del pesado de Naruto.

-No estas haciendo nada interesante, te vienes conmigo- Naruto le agarró del brazo y la llevo prácticamente a rastras por toda la calle, mientras Sakura _inventaba_ excusas para que el portador del Kyuubi la soltara.

_Maldito Naruto…_

Pensó Sakura. Y es que para ella, Naruto era como un hermano que siempre cuidaba de ella, incluso aunque a veces ella se enfadara con él para que la dejara en paz, el no desistía, quería ver a su _pequeña hermana_ feliz. Y es que mientras pasaba el tiempo, el amor que Naruto sentía por Sakura, mientras iba conociendola poco a poco, descubrió que su amor_ cambio_ a filial. Y no le gustaba ver a _su _Sakura triste.

-Solo necesitas cambiar un poco de ambiente, Sakura-chan, ya verás como te lo pasas bien con todos-

Y ahora que lo pensaba ella, quizá _si_ sería buena idea ir con Naruto, a ver a sus viejos compañeros. Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de día, sonrió sinceramente hacia Naruto, y con hilo de voz dio un _gracias_.

Naruto dejó el brazo de Sakura, que le seguía el paso mientras Naruto le contaba lo que iba a pedir esta vez, mientras Sakura le contestaba con una risita o decía ¿en serio?

Al fin llegaron a Ichiraku despues de 10 minutos, donde ya habían llegado todos.

-¡Buenas noches!- exclamó Naruto nada mas llegar, y encontrarse a que todos habían llegado menos él.

- Vaya, Naruto llegó incluso mas tarde que yo- dijo Kakashi, que estaba leyendo su libro del paraíso erótico

-Llegas tarde, todos tenemos hambre- dijo Choji que seguramente sería el mas hambriento de todos

-¡dejad de quejaros! Tengo una sorpresa ¡logré convencer a Sakura-chan!-

-Sakura entró en ese momento, y las miradas de todos se iluminaron al ver que al fin su compañera decidió estar con ellos

-¿Así que al final lograste convencer a la frentona?- dijo Ino mirando a Sakura

-¡Ino-cerda¿por qué siempre me tienes que llamar frentonaaa?-

-Esto… chi…chicas, dejar de discutir- dijo Hinata con su voz timida. Naruto se sentó al lado de ella ya que solo quedaban tres sitios libres en la barra, y el mas cercno al grupo era donde se había sentado Naruto.

-Oh, Hina-chan, pensaba que finalmente no vendrías- decía Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata, y esta se sonrojaba ante el acto del rubio.

Al ver esto, Sakura e Ino dejaban de discutir, mirando la escena. Estaba claro que Hinata quería, mas bien, _amaba_ a Naruto. Sin embargo, el chico veía a Hinata como una amiga. Hinata, en este momento, no estaba con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo: Shino y Kiba, debido a que estos se habían ido a una mision.

-¡Al parecer vinisteis todos!- se oyó desde la entrada del Ichiraku

-¿Quién ha hablado?- dijo Asuma, que había vuelto la cabeza, junto a Kakashi

-Teníamos que habernos esperado que eras tú- dijo Kakashi, mientras por debajo de su máscara sonreía.

-Tsunade-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sakura, algo preocupada

En la mañana, Salura no entrenó con Tsunade y lo único que ésta le pidio es que se quedara dos horas mas en la enfermería, aunque ni siquiera había muchas bajas, y los pacientes que había estaban ya a punto de salir del hospital debido a que se habían recuperado. Últimamente había pocas misiones de rango A o B, normalmente los ninjas escoltaban gente de vuelta a sus paises debido a las treguas que había en este momento entre ellos, y es que desde que Orochimaru atacó Konoha y mató al Kazekage y al Hokage, la aldea oculta de la Arena y de la hoja volvieron a estar en tregua.

_Y el tema del que tenía que hablarles la actual Hokage no se iba muy lejos del tema_

-Tengo una buena noticia para todos vosotros- dijo la Hokage- los tres equipos que están ahora, imaginándonos que también se encuentran sai, el cual no pudimos convencerlo para venir, Kiba y shino, que se encuentran en una misión, habéis sido invitados a pasar tres meses en la villa oculta de la arena por invitacion del mismo kazekage-

-¿Qué¿Y por qué nos ha invitado a nosotros?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Es cierto, nosotros no pasamos del nivel de Chunin, sin contar con Kakashi-sensei y Asuma-sama- dijo Sakura

-Claro, se me olvidó deciros- dijo Tsunade- Hace dos años y medio murió el kazekage. Por ello, su hijo, Gaara, sustituyó a su padre hace ya casi dos años y medio-

-¿Gaara? Pero, Gaara nos odia- decía Naruto

_Y sé que sobre todo a mi_

-Gaara-sama está agradecido por lo que hicistes por él, Naruto-kun- dijo Tsunade- Además los otros dos Chunin de la arena también quieren veros. Kankuro y Temari, creo que participasteis juntos en el examen de Chounin. Además, al parecer unos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla han intentado atacar a la arena. Y es por eso que quieren llamar a konoha por si las cosas se ponen feas.

_Y es así como los tres equipos terminaron por ir a la aldea oculta de la arena_

-Escucha, frentona- dijo Ino en voz baja a la oreja de su _amiga_- tenemos que hacer algo para unir a esos dos

-¿De qué estás hablando? No pienso forzar algo como…- pero Sakura fue interrumplda

_Y es que cuando Yamanaka se pone pesada, es mejor hacerle caso_

-Mira, Sakura. Llevas dos años sin divertirte por seguir pensando en _Sasuke kun-_y seguia diciendo su nombre con voz melosa, aunque esta en lo cierto- deberías olvidarte de una vez por todas de él, porque ya _no va a volver por ti_. Haz como hice yo hace ya mucho tiempo e intenta interesarte por otros chicos. Pero mientras¿es que te gustaria que Hinata pasara por lo mismo que tú?

-No, pero… Naruto… no…- Sakura no sabía que decir para no participar en el plan de Ino

-¡Oh, vamos Sakura, frentona! Tú tienes mejores ideas que las mías, incluso tratándose de esto. No iras a dejarme sola ¿no?-

Sakura, al final, se resignó. Si no accedía a ayudar a Ino, esta no la dejaría en paz, y no tenía para nada ganas de quedarse sin dormir.

Pero, ino no entendía algo. Para ella fue fácil olvidarse de Sasuke porque ella solo estaba encaprichada con él.

_Solo una mas del montón_

Pero Sakura… Sakura era diferente. Después de estar en el mismo equipo que él, su _encaprichamiento_ se convirtió en cariño. Y después de que él la salvara en varias ocasiones, sin dejar que le pasara nada malo, su cariño se convirtio en amor. Y una vez que estuvo enamorada, _jamás_ permitiría que él sufriera, por las mas mínima cosa que fuera.

_Tal fue su amor por él que necesitaba estar siempre cerca de él_

Pero, quizá este día ella ya se había cansado de llorar por él, quizá por eso accedió al final ir con el rubio, con _su hermano, _al Ichiraku. A partir de ahora, volvería a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Bueno, con la diferencia de que no permitirá que nadie necesite protegerla.

----------------------------

Fin del prólogo

Espero que os haya gustado, y que tengan ganas de saber la continuacion. Del primer capítulo llevo la mitad, y puede que lo suba mañana, aunque no creo porque en el caso de que lo termine, esperaré quizá mas tiempo para no tener que apurarme con el capi 2 .

Cuidense, y no se olviden de comentar!


	2. El viaje

Lo siento, me tarde mucho en actualizar... lo siento mucho! pero estuve un poco bloqueada, además de que ahora tenía los exámenes, igualmente, no volveré a taradar tanto. Aquí el primer capítulo de este fic! o.O vaya, suena raro XD espero que os guste.

Capitulo 1:

Un largo viaje. Eso es lo que habían hecho durante los anteriores dos días. No habían parado a descansar ni nada con tal de llegar pronto a la aldea oculta de la arena.

Les habían ordenado para ir por los equipos que siempre fueron. De esta manera, Naruto, Sakura Sai junto al Kakashi, los cuales habían empezado tarde por culpa del jounnin

Sai iba junto a Sakura, mientras dibujaba en el cuaderno que siempre llevaba encima, aunque no permitía que ninguno del equipo viera nada. Mientras, Naruto iba al lado de Sakura, preguntándole que es lo que creía que estaba dibujando Sai. Sakura estaba cansándose, por muchos "no lo sé" que le dijera al rubio, seguía insistiendo, incluso le dijo que simplemente echara una ojeada, cosa que negó.

-Pero Sakura-chaaan, solo es una miradita de nada, Sai ni se va a enterar- suplicaba Naruto a Sakura

-¡Claro que se va a enterar¿No te das cuenta de lo que gritas?- Sakura alzó la voz con su típico carácter, "_Pero quiero saber de una vez de que se trata"_ pensaba la inner de Sakura.

Sai, al oír esto, avanzó un poco más adelante para colocarse al lado de Kakashi. _De ninguna manera_ permitiría que Sakura o Naruto vieran sus dibujos.

_Y mucho menos si estos no estaban terminados_

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! Sai va a acabar odiándonos- dijo Sakura algo molesta

-pero Sakura-chan, es que él tampoco muestra mucho aprecio por nosotros, no te preocupes tanto- dijo Naruto

Entonces, Sakura recordó algo. Le vino a la cabeza de repente el plan de Ino, y mientras su compañero seguía quejándose de Sai, ella agarró la muñeca a Naruto, y paró en seco. Por efecto del agarre Naruto se paró con ella, Naruto miraba extrañado y preguntándose porque Sakura le había agarrado de esa manera.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Sakura solo miraba a los ojos al portador del Kyuubi- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto-kun- susurro Sakura, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Sakura había usado el _kun _con él- ¿tú…?

-¿yo…qué? – le siguió el juego Naruto. Sakura solo miró de forma extraña a Naruto mientras su inner gritaba como una loca en su cabeza "¡_será impaciente!" _con cara enfadada.

-¿Quieres a HInata?- Sakura al decir esto, volvió a levantar la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, este al instante se ponía rojo, tanto la pregunta por la intensa mirada de Sakura hacia él. Naruto pudo leer en su mirada algo de impaciencia, aunque no lo mostraba de forma tan directa como Naruto, y ¿miedo?

-_No…-_contestó Naruto cerrando los ojos, meditando lo que acaba de preguntarle- no la quiero.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras soltaba el agarre y daba un paso hacia atrás, temía una respuesta que podría darle fácilmente Naruto, una respuesta que haría que se sintiera mal por su amigo, por su _hermano_. No soportaría oír de los labios de él que aún la amaba a ella con toda su alma, que no le importaría dar su vida _por ella._

-Deberías saber la respuesta a eso, Sakura_-chan- _dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban- aunque sé que para nosotros es imposible.

Sakura estaba por abrir la boca, decirle que no lo dijera en alto, que no los aguantaría, pero Naruto reaccionó antes.

-_¡La amo!__-_ le exclamó Naruto. Sakura no entendió bien la frase, pensaba que había dicho "te amo" pero después de caer que no había dicho eso, si no que había dicho "la amo" Sakura no encontraba sentido a la frase. Hasta después de 30 segundos, que entendió a que se refería

_Y es que Naruto seguía siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente_

-¿Qué?- solo atinó a decir Sakura, y vale que estuviera sorprendida por la respuesta del rubio, pero "¿_¡Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio!?" _dijeron a la vez Sakura… y su inner.

-Sakura-chan, no deberías gritar tanto, voy a acabar rompiéndome los oídos- ¿Pero qué te creías que iba a decir¿Hay otra respuesta lógica a esa pregunta?- preguntó Naruto

-Tú… dijiste que era imposible para vosotros y…- Sakura miró al cielo con mirada melancólica, y Naruto entonces comprendió a lo que se refería, y soltó una risa de por bajo. Sakura miró a Naruto bajando la mirada del cielo a sus ojos azules- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Sakura le sonrió mientras le preguntaba. Naruto cerró los ojos a la vez que sonreía. Sakura no lograba entender del todo la situación, pero sabía que dijera ahora lo que dijera Naruto, _no tendría por qué preocuparse_

-Sakura-chan…. Yo alguna vez te ame, quizá no eras la más bella Kunoichi de la academia, aunque si la más inteligente. Y aunque tú por ese entonces me odiaras, cuando te miraba y estabas con Sasuke, y ver la forma en el que le sonreías, y el rubor que tenias en tus mejillas, supe que eras una persona maravillosa, e inevitablemente me enamoré de ti-

-Naruto-kun…- solo se le ocurrió decir a la Kunoichi

-Sin embargo… nos tocó estar en el mismo equipo, y mientras iba pasando el tiempo, alguna que otra vez tuve que salvarte. Fuiste mi razón junto a Sasuke para mejorar, no quería verte sufrir, y según fue pasando el tiempo, descubrí que el amor que sentía por ti, ya no estaba, o mejor dicho, se había transformado. –

-¿Quieres decir que ya no me amas?- preguntó Sakura. Naruto hizo una pausa, y miro a Sakura con una mirada sumamente tierna

-_No exactamente__- _siguió Naruto- Me empecé a preguntar si lo que sentía por ti, era más bien lo que la gente sentía por su hermana pequeña- en ese momento, Naruto puso una de sus típicos sonrisas. Sakura sonrió débilmente, era exactamente lo que ella pensaba de él.

- Sakura-chan, siento que eres mi hermana, al igual que siento que Iruka es algo así como mi padre, y pienso que mi hermano mayor es Sasuke. A él también le dije esto una vez-

Sakura al oír su nombre, bajo la mirada para retener las lágrimas, aún le dolía su partida. No podía aguantar sin llorar, así que en un intento de que las lágrimas no escaparan, levantó su cabeza para mirar las nubes que surcaban el cielo, y sin poder evitarlo más, una lágrima escapó de cada uno de sus ojos. Al ver que había fallado, Sakura sonrió con cinismo, y con una sonrisa arrogante mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cara, volvió a bajar la cabeza

- lo siento, Naruto-kun, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo una llorona- dijo sin molestarse en quitarse las lágrimas. Naruto, al ver esto, se acercó a ella, y la chica pensó que iba a quitarle las lágrimas de su cara, pero no fue así.

-Sakura-chan… no vuelvas a decir jamás eso- dijo Naruto- cada vez que lloras… no lo haces por ninguna estupidez. Cuando lloras es porque de verdad estás sufriendo. No te desanimes Sakura-chan, alguien que te hace llorar...sin ni siquiera estar cerca de ti… simplemente _no te merece_

-Naruto…tú… quizá---decía Sakura entre sollozos, entonces sonrió- quizá es cierto que has madurado

En ese momento, agarró las manos de Naruto con las suyas, acercó su cara a una de las mejillas del chico, y plantó un beso allí, que duró alrededor de tres segundos

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- le dijo antes de apartar completamente la cara, Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero cuando logró reaccionar, sonrió a Sakura de manera tierna, mientras que liberaba su mano de la de Sakura y le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en un lejano árbol, alguien estaba observando. No podía oír la conversación. Sin embargo, podía ver los gestos que hacían, cosa que no le agrado para nada.

Primero pudo ver que Naruto se paraba al ver que Sakura le había cogido por la muñeca, empezaron ha hablar, Sakura estaba triste, luego vio a Naruto que animado decía algo, y Sakura se enfadó con él. El misterioso personaje sonrió

_Porque__ cosas que nunca cambian_

Luego siguieron hablando, y vio como Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas. Seguía indiferente a eso, la había visto mucho tiempo así que ya no le afectaba. Sakura sonrió mientras lloraba ya que Naruto le estaba diciendo algo.

Pero entonces fue cuando ocurrió, vio a Sakura que agarraba las manos de Naruto, y entonces mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, y vio como Naruto se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco

_Es algo que no soportó_

¿Desde cuándo Sakura sentía algo por Naruto¿Desde cuándo estos dos estaban saliendo? Después de ver esto, el sujeto bajó del árbol en donde estaba, y luego de andar un rato, se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke?- dijo una mujer pelirroja algo molesta, mientras sus otros dos compañeros miraban a su líder, esperando una respuesta.

-Eso es algo que no os incumbe- dijo. Acto seguido, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que su equipo le siguiera.

La noche llegó al bosque donde se encontraban. Dentro de poco, la selva en donde estaban empezaría a desaparecer para dejar un amplio y árido desierto de arena apareciera ante ellos. Por eso ahora, en la noche, pararon a descansar antes de adentrarse en él, debido a que podrían perder el rumbo y no llegar nunca a la aldea.

Después de haber comido algo, las personas que se encontraban en ese claro cada una se fueron a hacer diferentes actividades. Para empezar, Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron tumbados en la hierba, mientras hablaban. Mientras, Sai estaba sentado en una esquina con el misterioso libro que siempre lleva encima, mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Los tres Jounin, estaban hablando cerca del fuego mientras a la vez lo vigilaban. Shino se había ido un rato para practicar con sus bichos, al igual que Kiba, solo que con Akamaru.

Sakura se había alejado del grupo y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol cercano, pensando en algo que Ino le había dicho antes. Miraba distraída a Sai, no sabía por qué pero ese chico le daba algo de pena a la pelirrosa. ¿No se sentía un poco solo allí? Incluso con esa sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras seguía con ese libro.

Mientras Sakura estaba absorta observando a Sai, Naruto se le acercó, preguntándose porque miraba tan insistentemente a Sai. Él se acercó un poco más, y se sentó al lado de Sakura. Ella, al notarlo, dirigió por un segundo a mirar quien se había sentado a su lado, al ver que era Naruto, volvió a poner su vista en Sai.

-Sakura-chan ¿Ocurre algo con Sai?- preguntó Naruto

Sakura miró de reojo a su compañero durante un segundo y acto seguido bajo en su cabeza poniendo una mueca rara en su cara de molestia.

-Naruto es que…él siempre está así, rara vez habla con nosotros. Y si lo hace es solo para insultarnos de alguna manera- dijo Sakura

Naruto sonrió a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Sabes Sakura? al igual que tú y yo no somos iguales, él no es igual a nosotros- empezó Naruto- tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero a la vez que tenemos similitudes. De este modo, pienso que quizá para nosotros dos, estar solos es lo peor que no puede pasar. Sin embargo, quizá él es tremendamente feliz estando solo-

-Pero, Naruto-kun¿Cómo va a vivir sin querer a nadie?- dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan, no lo que te parezca que esté bien siempre tiene que estarlo, siempre hay excepciones. Sai seguramente, y espero, nos quiere a todos los integrantes del equipo, incluso si nos insulta. Quizá no le guste mucho el contacto humano, pero seguro que hasta él, quiere a alguien más que nada en el mundo

Cuando Naruto termino su discurso, Sakura se levantó también y se colocó al lado de Naruto, ahora, ambos Sakura y Naruto miraban a Sai con una sonrisa. Éste se sintió observado, así que levantó la cara, y cuando Naruto vio que Sai les devolvía la miraba, Naruto levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Sai al ver esto sonrió, y volvió a lo suyo.

-Naruto-kun¿Has visto a Ino? Es que no la he visto desde que dejamos de comer- dijo Sakura, mirando por todas partes intentando encontrarla.

-Es cierto, hace rato que no oigo su pesada voz chillona o vuestras discu…conversaciones- rectificó Naruto al ver que Sakura miró con una mueca de enfado hacia él.

-¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta? Quiero caminar- preguntó Sakura

-¡claro! – le contestó Naruto

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, no se alejaban mucho del fuego para no perderse. Sakura tenía una cara muy nerviosa mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado intentando encontrar algo, y Naruto la miraba a ella.

-Sakura-chan¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con Ino?- preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Pues, tuvimos una conversación en el tiempo que no estuviste aquí…- empezó Sakura- Resulta que un día nos encontramos en una tienda, y empezamos a hablar. Luego empezamos a mirar ropa, y al final recuerdo que acabé cenando en su casa hablando de moda- Sakura al recordar esto sonrió

-¿Así tan rápido hicisteis las paces?- dijo Naruto

-Sí, más o menos. Un rato antes de que me fuera, Ino me dijo que ya no había motivo para seguir enfadadas ya que la razón por la que nos enfadamos fue por Sasuke. Y como él ya no estaba para discutir, decidimos acabar nuestra "guerra"

De repente, unos misteriosos ruidos se empezaron a oír, como el movimiento de los árboles al ser pisados. Sakura y Naruto se pusieron alerta mirando por los alrededores. De repente, Sakura vió un pelo rubio que pasó rápidamente dirigiéndose por la derecha. Sakura siguió un poco al individuo hasta que desapareció

-Naruto, quédate aquí, no te muevas ¿Vale? Yo iré a echar un vistazo- dijo Sakura

-Sakura, voy contigo- dijo Naruto. Sakura no podía permitir que Naruto le siguiera. Miró a Naruto con mirada desafiante, solo pare decirle lo mismo. Ella no podía permitir que Naruto se moviera de allí

-Naruto, quédate aquí, no vuelvas, enseguida estoy contigo, solo serán unos segundos- dijo Sakura

-Está bien- se rindió el portador del zorro resignado- pero vuelve pronto

Sakura asintió mientras sonreía. Entonces, saltó y se fue por la rama de un árbol hacia la sombra que antes había visto. Naruto, sin nada que hacer, se dirigió a uno de los árboles y se sentó en su sombra esperando a que su compañera regresara. Esperó 2 minutos y empezaba a impacientarse ¿Por qué Sakura tardaba tanto? Vale que estuviera oscuro, pero solo era echar una hojeada, y no había oído ningún sonido que indicara algún tipo de batalla.

Agudizó el oído intentando saber algo del paradero de Sakura. Intentó encontrar chakra de Sakura, sentía la de todos sus compañeros que se hallaban descansando cerca, pero ¿Y la de Sakura? Había desaparecido. De repente, empezó a oír unos ruidos extraños, los movimientos de un arbusto, para ser más exacto. Naruto se levantó y se ocultó un poco más en la sombra del árbol en el que se encontraba, de manera que ésta le protegiera de los ojos del intruso.

Oyó un golpe, y acto seguido un quejido que provenía del arbusto. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a mirar. Avanzaba con cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras ocultaba su chakra. Cuando llegó a la zona donde escuchó el gemido, removió con cuidado los arbustos para ver quien estaba ahí. Lo que vio, más bien, la persona que él vio en ese momento, no se la esperaba para nada

-¡HInata-chan¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Naruto, mientras veía a la ojiblanca acariciándose la cabeza después de que, Naruto supuso, se hubiera golpeado esa parte.

-N-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con su suave voz, mientras le miraba con un leve sonrojo – yo, yo… simplemente me daba una vuelta. Estaba aburrida y, bueno, empecé a escuchar voces que venían de por aquí y vine-

-Seguramente seríamos Sakura y yo, que estábamos hablando hace un rato aquí- Al oír esto, HInata-chan se puso un poco… ¿celosa? La verdad, a HInata le dolía ver a Naruto tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. Naruto no se dio cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, se fijó que su brazo derecho tenía un corte que le había rasgado las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Hina-chan, estás herida- le dijo Naruto, con una mirada triste en los ojos

_Cierto que duele ver a la personas que más quieres herida_

-Creo que tengo algo en mi mochila, no te preocupes- sugirió ella, mientras cogió su bolsa y empezó a rebuscar en ella

Al rato, tenía unas vendas en las manos. Empezó a tirar de una de ellas para colocarse en los brazos, pero Naruto le cogió las bandas.

-¡Naruto-kun! No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo sola- le expresó HInata, intentando parecer segura, pero ya era bastante notorio que su sonrojo había crecido.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo usar mis dos manos, terminaré más rápido

HInata no dijo nada, se fijó en como Naruto cortaba las cintas con sus dientes, y también como las acercaba hacia su brazos. Tenía unas terribles ganas de huir de allí corriendo, pero no podía moverse, además de que tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza por el golpe.

Naruto colocó los vendajes sobre su herida, y tanto por el dolor como del nerviosismo, el brazo de HInata tembló ligeramente, mientras evitaba soltar una queja.

HInata empezó a sentir la necesidad de levantar el brazo libre y decirle a Naruto que lo acabaría de hacer ella, pero su brazo solo temblaba y no respondía. Naruto acabó de atar el vendaje a su brazo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo HInata y se intentó levantar, pero dejó de intentarlo cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, dejándose caer al suelo, y preocupando a Naruto

-¡Hina-chan!- exclamó Naruto, a la vez que agarraba a ella por la espalda, impidiendo que se hiciera daño

Hinata abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto tan cerca, eso hizo que el rubor volviera a su cara, sin poder hablar, Naruto también se dio cuenta de esto, pero hizo como si no lo supiera

-Hinata-chan, yo…- Naruto también se había puesto colorado acercó su cara más a la suya, Hinata entrecerró un poco los ojos- yo te… yo te a…- pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

_Y el chico iba a matar a esa persona que les interrumpió_

-Hasta que os encuentro, hemos decidido continuar ahora para llegar antes. Sois los únicos que faltan junto a Ino y a Sakura- dijo el ninja copia

-¿Qué? Pero…- empezó Naruto, mirando algo resentido a su sensei

-No me mires así, yo no fui quien decidí, si queréis quejaros decirle a Kurenai, ella fue la que insistió

-No… no importa Kakashi-san- dijo Hinata algo avergonzada

De repente y de la nada, aparecieron Ino y Sakura al lado del ninja copia, y este miró extrañado a las dos chicas

-A vosotras dos también os estaba buscando- dijo Kakashi

-Sí, sí, Kakashi-san ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato eh?- dijo Ino, con un tono un poco ¿Molesto? Kakashi no estaba entendiendo nada

-Antes vamos a esperar a que Naruto y Hinata nos acompañen ¿no?- dijo Kakashi

-Tranquilo, sensei, enseguida nos siguen, vámonos hiendo para no preocupar al resto del equipo- si Ino estaba molesta, Sakura estaba más que enfadada _¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ÉL justo AHORA? _Decía la inner de Sakura _Faltaba tan…tan poco" _la inner de Sakura con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Sakura e Ino empezaron a empujar a Kakashi para que se moviera con ellas hacia donde estaban los demás, Sakura dirigió una mirada a Naruto mientras asentía, y Naruto sabía que se refería a que lo intentara otra vez, a lo que contestó asintiendo.

Naruto, después de ver que Sakura, Ino, y Kakashi se fueran, cogió a Hinata de la espalda y apoyó su otra mano en los muslos de la chica, mientras la levantaba.

-n… Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mas ruborizada que de costumbre

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré hasta donde haga falta hasta que se te pasé el dolor de cabeza- dijo dibujando una de sus típicas sonrisas en su rostro.

Naruto empezó a avanzar por donde sus dos compañeras se habían ido, tranquilamente andando con la persona que mas amaba en sus brazos

_¿Acaso se puede pedir más?_

_------------------_

Se ve mejor este documento en en word que en pero espero que no os importe. Para mi que se lee muchisimo mejor en word.

Mientras, se me ocurrió hacer algo, una coleccion de drabbles dedicados especialmente al Sasusaku (y otras parejas si gustan o.O) Bueno, ahora aqui es muy tarde, así que me voy a ir ya, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo .

Nos vemos!

Tsukie


	3. El secuestro

**Perdon por el retraso, deberas, pero espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo de la petición. Bueno, la historia va a tener mas o menos 8 capítulos (iba a tener 7, ya que este capítulo no iba a acabar en esta parte, pero es que si lo continuaba me iba a las 15 páginas y NO no puedo.**

**Espero que disfruteis con el capítulo ;P**

**La petición cap****ítulo**** 2: La fiesta de la Luna**

-Al fin llegamos- dijo Sakura, feliz de haber atravesado el desierto completamente y haber llegado enfrente de las puertas de la aldea oculta de la arena

- No sabía que atravesar el desierto fuese algo tan duro- dijo Ino, ya que era la primera vez que venía allí.

Los dos equipos y Hinata entraron cuando las puertas de la aldea se abrieron. Un ninja de la aldea, les pidió que les siguiera, hasta llegar a la casa principal del Kazekage, Gaara.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el actual Kazekage cuando los ninjas de Konoha entraron. Todos tenían caras asombradas mientras miraban a su alrededor, el lugar era mucho más amplio que el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade, y a diferencia de ella, Gaara parecía mucho más ordenado que ella, ya que apenas había papeles esparcidos sobre el gran escritorio que la estancia tenía, y los que había estaban amontonados en tres pilas, delante de donde Gaara se encontraba.

Al lado derecho de Gaara, se encontraba Kankuro en un pequeño sillón, pasando la mirada por los ninjas de Konoha. Mientras, Temari se encontraba a la izquierda del kazekage, ella no dejaba de mirar a cierto pelinegro, y cuando éste le devolvió una mirada indiferente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque nadie lo notó En ese momento, Gaara se puso en pie se dirigió a los de Konoha.

-Como sabéis, hemos tenido que pedir ayuda de Konoha, ya que al parecer un individuo de la aldea oculta de la niebla atacó este edificio buscando unos documentos. Por suerte, logramos quitárselos antes de que se los llevara-

-¿Qué clase de documentos se trataban?- preguntó Kakashi

-Eso es algo que hasta a nosotros nos extraña- empezó a decir Temari, que estaba en un asiento al lado izquierdo de Gaara- Hace unos días recibimos nuevos datos sobre la organización Akatsuki, y pocos días más tarde casi nos los roban. Estos informes venían de la aldea oculta de Konoha, y habían pedido a Arena que copiaran estos documentos por si se perdían-

-Aunque esto parece algo raro- empezó Kankuro, que estaba a la derecha del Kazekage- no lo es tanto, desde que las alianzas entre arena y Konoha se fortalecieron, hemos empezado a intercambiar documentos y a copiarlos tanto como señal de confianza y también por si alguno de ellos desaparece en alguna de las aldeas, siempre tendremos otro aquí-

-Sí, más o menos- continuó Temari- los documentos tenían información de un traidor de Konoha que está en Akatsuki, más concretamente Uchiha Itachi- dijo Temari

-¿Uchiha Itachi¿No es el hermano de Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-Al principio sospechamos que era él- dijo Gaara- hasta que nos confirmaron que se trataba de un ninja de la aldea oculta de la niebla- dijo Gaara

-Entonces estamos aquí por si vuelven a aparecer ¿no?- preguntó Shikamaru

-sí, más o menos. Queremos asegurarnos de que el documento está sano y salvo y por si surgen complicaciones, poderos llevároslo de vuelta a Konoha donde esperamos que se encuentre mas a salvo- contestó Gaara- además, vosotros sois los ninjas que más confío- dijo Gaara mientras miraba directamente a Naruto. Éste sintió recorrer un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los penetrantes ojos de color aguamarina de Gaara-.

-de todas formas, no os preocupéis, habéis sido invitados a una fiesta que vamos a realizar, ya que por estas fechas se celebra la fiesta de la luna en la aldea oculta de la arena- dijo Temari feliz y con una sonrisa.

Es así como empezó este maldito desastre.

-Sakura, ya falta poco- decía una rubia que se oía apurada. Sakura se encontraba en uno de los baños de las habitaciones que el mismo Gaara les había asignado. Sakura había tenido que compartir cuarto con Ino.

Ella no quería arreglarse, la fiesta iban a estar todo el rato tocando canciones, y ella no tenía ninguna pareja con quien bailar, y es por eso que no quería asistir, y simplemente se miraba en el espejo viendo un vestido morado con flores de cerezo rosa por todo éste que ella misma llevaba puesta.

Ino entró de golpe en el baño en el que Sakura llevaba metido ya más de una hora contemplándose, ya que apenas le costó 10 minutos ponerse completamente el vestido, ella se acercó hacia la chica pelirrosa.

-Date prisa, Sakura, ya te peino yo, seguro te habrás quedado así por mucho tiempo- le regañó Ino algo enojada, pero se notaba a la legua que ella no quería asistir. Desde que Él se fue, ella no había querido asistir a ninguna fiesta, incluso si algún que otro chico la invitaba ahí, ella se negaba completamente. En esa temporada también hacía las misiones de mala gana, menos ganas tendría de ir a un baile.

Ino empezó a peinar a Sakura, ella solo miraba en el espejo viendo como su amiga le cepillaba el pelo. Ino llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color azul claro con flores blancas, prácticamente del mismo modelo de Sakura pero con otro color.

Los vestidos los había mandado Tsunade un día después de la partida cuando se enteró de que iba a haber una celebración, y no queriendo que los chicos necesitaran pedir ropa de sus huéspedes, decidió enviarlos con una de las águilas de la aldea de la arena.

-Sakura, alegra esa cara- dijo Ino mientras terminó de peinar a Sakura- no te queda bien- Sakura simplemente no contestó, se quedó igual de estática que antes.

-Prefería a la Sakura que discutía conmigo, tú eres muy seria- dijo Ino con molestia, ya que no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

Sakura retiró su mirada del espejo y cerró los ojos en gesto de enfado, Ino se fue en ese momento, pensando en Sakura como un caso perdido, Sakura se levantó y fue detrás de ella, ya que tendrían que salir ya.

-Al menos tú tienes a alguien…-susurró Sakura, Ino se volteó al ver que Sakura había dicho algo, con los ojos brillando pensando que podría recuperar a Sakura un poco más, quizá lograba hacerla discutir como esa vez en el Ichiraku o hacerla sonreír como con lo del plan… otra vez.

-¿Que dijiste?- le preguntó Ino. Quizá si seguía así lograría que ella entramara una conversación con Sakura y no se sintiera tan deprimida.

-Dije que al menos tú tienes pareja- dijo Sakura, casi gritando y con cara de enfado, Ino sonrió, y entonces ambas chicas bajaron a la pista.

Ambas empezaron a andar, y fue cuando se encontraron a Naruto que estaba andando. Ino y Sakura asintieron, mientras se miraban. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Naruto estaba algo excitado, estaba dirigiéndose a donde estaba a Hinata debido a que le pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile, a lo que la chica aceptó encantada. Eso le daría nuevas oportunidades. Su traje era negro con una camisa blanca por debajo, sus pantalones también eran negros. Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando la vio a ella.

Hinata llevaba un vestido blanco, del mismo estilo que Sakura e Ino, pero con las flores de color negro, que contrastaba con el blanco del traje. Ella se acercó a Naruto algo roja mientras juntaba sus deditos de forma tímida y con la cara completamente roja.

-H-hi Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con timidez, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Naruto fuera su pareja. Ambos estaban juntos ahora, Naruto pasó su mano por la mejilla de Hinata, que se sonrojó mucho más, y Naruto lo notó sonriendo.

-te ves hermosa- dijo acercando un poco la cara a la de ella.

-G-gracias, t-tú también- dijo Hinata, mientras bajo sus manos y dejó de hacer ese tic que tenía desde pequeña. Él retiró su mano de la cara roja de Hinata, que en ese momento parecía un tomate, además de que daba la impresión de que no podía moverse.

-Vamos, Hinata- dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía la mano. Hinata puso su mano delante de su cara, sorprendida, y luego definitivamente la bajó y la puso encima de la Naruto, que la empezó a acompañar hasta el salón del baile.

-Hinata- Naruto se volvió, mientras cogía la otra mano de Hinata, ellos se quedaron de frente, Naruto estaba nervioso, pero ahora que estaban solos, tenía que intentarlo. Él volvió a acercarse su cara a la de Hinata, y ella no se movió, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo, pero sabía que en esos momentos era mejor dejarse llevar por el momento. Naruto apartó las distancias entre ellos mientras le daba un beso a Hinata. Al fin lo logró, logró probar los suaves labios de Hinata, después de tanto tiempo.

Ella se dejó llevar separó sus manos de las de Naruto y las colocó detrás del cuello del chico. Él correspondiendo puso sus manos en sus mejillas para profundizar el beso.

Entonces y por desgracia de ambos, se escuchó un bam detrás de Hinata, ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta y Naruto simplemente levantaba la mirada, para encontrarse a una…¿Bola gigante? Y justo delante de la bola, Sakura que tenía abrazada a Ino, mientras miraba con odio a Chouji, que Hinata y Naruto supusieron que era.

-¿Pero que te crees que haces?- preguntó Ino que se acababa de despertar, mirando con la misma cara que Sakura a su compañero de equipos, mientras aparecía por otra esquina Shikamaru, con las manos en la cabeza como solía hacerlo. Él miró a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué estabais tramando para que Ino tuviera que usar su técnica contra mí?- preguntó Shikamaru, con cara aburrida, mientras Chouji se des transformaba y empezó a seguir a Shikamaru, el cual se había desviado hacia donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, los cuales estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Vais a hacerme algo también?-preguntó Shikamaru pensando que ambos eran al parecer los cómplices de Ino y Sakura, que se habían quedado calladas debido a que habían sido descubiertas. Ellos no respondieron, y Shikamaru junto a Chouji, su mejor amigo, se alejaron del lugar.

**Flash back**

-¡Kya¡Se están besando!- dijo Ino emocionada.

-Baja la voz, o Naruto y Hinata te descubrirán, y no, no quiero problemas- le contestó Sakura la cual, aunque no se le notaba estaba disfrutando viendo la escena. Entonces, ambas chicas sintieron la presencia de Shikamaru y Chouji cerca. Si seguían así, descubrirían a la pareja. Si lo hacían adiós plan. Tenían que hacer algo.

-Déjamelo a mí, Sakura- le dijo Ino, sabiendo que su cómplice ahora había descubierto también las presencias de los dos chicos por la cara que puso- simplemente cuida de mi mientras yo no esté-

-Confía en mí y hazlo contra Shikamaru- Ella asintió. Ino realizó unos sellos con las manos para luego que su alma se desvaneciera, para irse a otro cuerpo.

**Con Shikamaru y Chouji**

-¿Vas a estar con Temari? No sabía que tenías algo con ella- dijo Chouji

-y no lo tengo, lo que ocurre es que me lo pidió ella, y yo si no estaba con ella no iba a encontrar a otra persona. Que fastidio, no quiero ir al maldito baile- se quejó Shikamaru, mientras se dirigían al baile donde Temari les esperaba-Tú no encontraste a nadie ¿verdad Chouji?-

-No, no lo hice- contestó Chouji- la verdad, yo solo voy porque sé que habrá comida-

En ese momento los ojos de Chouji se convirtieron en dos brillitos, pensando en que podía comer gratis.

Entonces Chouji y Shikamaru sintieron un Chakra extraño, que se desvaneció al rato.

-Chouji- dijo Shikamaru, que vio directamente a los ojos de su amigo- ¿Qué tal si vamos por otro lado?-

Realmente Ino, empezó a pensar Sakura, tienes unas malas ideas para convencer a alguien. Chouji miró a Shikamaru extrañado, ya que ese camino era el más rápido para llegar, y no solo eso, si no que para colmo si iban por otro camino, el otro que existía, tendrían que dar la vuelta a toda la casa del Kazekage.

Chouji en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta del engaño, y viendo de donde el chakra había venido, se preparó para la transformación.

**Fin del flash back**

El baile ya había comenzado, todos estaban bailando en este momento una balada, claro está excepto Chouji que se la pasaba comiendo, y Sakura que se encontraba aburrida mientras solo observaba a parejas bailando. Y es que para mala suerte de ella, no había podido encontrar una pareja, le había pedido a Chouji, que era su amigo y con tal de no estar aburrida, prefería tener aunque sea un baile con él. La balada finalmente terminó, y vio como Sai e Ino se acercaban hasta ella.

-Sakura, ven conmigo- le dijo simplemente Ino. Sakura sin mejor cosa que hacer, decidió no discutir y seguir a la chica, junto a su pareja, el chico pelinegro, que acompañaba a ambas detrás. Empezaron a avanzar hasta salir de la pista por una de las puertas, y entonces empezaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos.

Después de 5 minutos, los tres llegaron a una puerta roja que no tenía nada en especial. Sakura se quedó preguntándose a donde llevaría la puerta, ella dirigió su mirada a Sai, que tenía una sonrisa plantada en la cara, como de costumbre, mientras Ino tenía la mirada bajada.

-Sakura, por favor, entra aquí- dijo Ino, siguiendo mirando al suelo, como si fuera interesante. Sakura se extrañó, miró a Sai de nuevo, preguntándose si debía fiarse de ella, él al sentir su mirada se dedicó a bajar la cabeza en gesto de afirmación.

Sakura se sintió un poco presionada a hacerlo, igualmente cogió la manilla de la puerta, y se quedó un momento pensativa, sin saber si entrar o no. Al final, movió la manilla y entró, la zona estaba oscura, no podía ver nada, se metió entre las sombras, se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros… al ver que Ino cerraba la puerta como una casi maniaca sonrisa en la cara.

Ella se asustó, intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta para decirle que le abrieran, se estaba preguntando si había caído en una trampa, si ambos eran Sai e Ino, pero entonces sintió como dos personas la agarraban de los brazos, y una de ellas le tapaba la boca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La canción ya había terminado, Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a una mesa. Ambos estaban hablando y habían olvidado prácticamente la escena de los pasillos, Hinata se estaba riendo por algo que Naruto le había contado. Al final llegaron a la mesa, y a los 5 minutos donde ambos solo se habían reído de las cosas que le contaba su acompañante, aparecieron Ino y Sai.

-¿Ino y Sai¿Están juntos?- preguntó Naruto, extrañado.

-Sí, Sai me pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile, y no pude decirle que no- contestó Ino.

-¿Habéis visto a Sakura?- preguntó Hinata, que había estado moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados mientras buscaba a su amiga, que no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Es cierto, vosotros dos os llevasteis a Sakura fuera de la pista de baile¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto con interés.

Sai e Ino pusieron caras de asombros. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, con confusión a los ojos de muchos. Devolvieron la mirada a Naruto al mismo tiempo, siguiendo sorprendidos, pero sin decir nada. Entonces, Ino abrió la boca para hablar, se quedó unos segundos así, sin decir nada.

-Nosotros…- empezó ella. Ino parecía estar dudando en lo que decir- no hemos hecho nada con Sakura, hemos estado todo el rato bailando- dijo Ino, con cara de preocupación, al igual que Sai, que estaba oliendo algo malo.

-¿Qué? Entonces, las dos personas que yo vi ¿Pudieron hacer engañado a Sakura?- preguntó Naruto preocupado. Sai e Ino volvieron a mirarse, Hinata se preocupó de sobre manera y llevo una de sus manos a su cara, soltando un grito mudo de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se abrían.

-¡Tenemos que buscarla!- exclamó Naruto casi en un grito, mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se dirigía hacia donde Sakura se había ido, pero entonces una mano cogió su muñeca y le detuvo. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Sai sujetándolo del brazo y no dejándole ir.

-¡Sai! No sabemos qué ha pasado con Sakura, déjame ir- dijo Naruto mientras intentaba quitarse a Sai, pero este por cada intento que hacía más fuerte le agarraba él.

-No lo sabemos, Naruto, pero no podemos hacer eso, si lo hacemos quizá el supuesto enemigo mate a Sakura- le dijo Ino intentando que entre en razón.

Naruto paró, esperando que su amiga se pusiera bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba intentando librarse, pero no podía usar sus manos, con lo cual tampoco podía usar su fuerza. Se agitaba lo más que podía para que sus agresores se le quitaran de encima.

-Tranquila, Sa-ku-ra, no vamos a hacerte daño- dijo una voz masculina, se acostumbró a la poca luz que había, giró su cabeza hacia donde la voz había sonado, para encontrarse unos ojos negros penetrantes que la observaban

**Continuará**

No me mateis por cortarlo aqui, pero me tengo que ir a la camita y no quería retrasarme un día en subirlo o espero que os haya gustado este capítulo como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

La verdad, debería reescribir este fic en un futuro no muy lejano debido a que... vamos, que tiene muchos fallos, así que en el capítulo 1 puse que estaban Shino y akamaru cuando en realidad no estan, así que como si no estuvieran, quiza mañana solucione el problema -.-U

Por cierto, quiero hacer un fic colectivo (por si alguien está interesado) el fic se llama "30 días para conquistarte", que constará de 30 capítulos, uno por día (es por eso que no pienso hacerlo sola XD) por eso, si alguien está interesado en hacerlo conmigo, que me mande un correo a mi cuenta o bien que me lo mencione en un RR XD (mas información del fic en mi profile, saltaros todo, esta por el final, antes de lo de Naruto TAMO XD)

Nos vemos!

Tsukie


	4. La canción de los sentimientos

**Hola! han pasado 5 días desde que actualicé, recibí tantos RR de que gustó que el Lunes por la tade tenía todo escrito, no lo subí porque había pasado muy poco tiempo, de este modo también avancé corrigiendo el segundo capítulo de teenage dream (últimas mejoras... aunque la próxima vez¡no tardaré taanto!) Creo que me váis a matar al saber quienes eran los dos tipos misteriosos, U pero soy así de cutre, igualmente, este capítulo junto al anterior ambos iban a ser de la parte dos, pero como pueden cer se hizo muy largo el capitulo y tuve que cortarlo por la mitad, es por eso que intenté no demorarme para que no os quedéis con als ganas de saber quienes son "los dos misteriosos individuos" y para que no se haga tan raro el corte, es por eso que el próximo capítulo ya si tardaré ams en subirlo para centrarme más en los otros 2 fics que tengos subidos (especialmente en teenage dream. Siento haberos daros la paliza con estas molestas estúpidas notas de la autora, pero que se le va ha hacer.**

**Sin mas dilación, os dejo con el capi 3, que creo ue sería algo así como el "especial" del fic.**

**Capítulo 3: La canción de los sentimientos**

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la identidad del "secuestrador", sus músculos se relajaron, apartó la mano de su boca, que no la permitía hablar, y en ese momento sintió que la mujer de su lado retiraba su mano su brazo y al parecer con él encendía la luz, solo para confirmar quien era el chico de ojos negros, y la chica, que tenía una cabellera amarilla y ojos azules.

"¿En qué estará pensando Ino?"

(Pd: Vivian¿Sigues pensando que es Itachi?)

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Déjenme ir- dijo Naruto, que lo acababan de convencer para que se quedara sentado.

-No te preocupes Naruto- decía Ino, mientras veía a Naruto un poco desesperado de lo que podría ocurrir a su amiga- mira, te prometo que no le va a pasar nada "grave"- Ino sonrió.

Naruto en ese momento, pensó que Ino tuvo algo que ver, la miró con un dejo de enfado en los ojos, y entonces al ver la mirada de Ino, comprendió que su amiga no correría peligro, y relajó sus facciones. Ino al darse cuenta que Naruto lo entendió, le quiñó un ojo.

-Solo espero que no sea nada grave, Ino- y Naruto sonrió- ¿Qué estáis tramando?- preguntó

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Shikamaru, Temari ¿Qué…?-preguntó Sakura

-No queríamos asustarte, pero se me ocurrió que esta manera era la única en la que dijeras que si- dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura puso cara sorprendida ¿Aceptar qué¿En qué lío le había metido Ino esta vez? Miró a Shikamaru, que tenía una media sonrisa, y a Temari, que cuando sus miradas coincidieron soltó una pequeña risa casi malvada, a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

-Elige una canción, ésta vez et tocó cantar a ti- dijo Temari- Ino nos dijo que como no tenías pareja, al menos te reserváramos para que cantases una canción para todos-

-Pero yo… no sé cantar muy bien- estúpida Ino ¿Quién se creía que era? Encima seguramente Shikamaru y Temari no le iban a dejar opción, y seguramente si no salía ella, la gente se extrañaría porque nadie tocaba.

-Ino me dijo que cantas bien- dijo Temari- y la verdad es que me insistió mucho para que te reservaras este espacio, sólo será una canción, encima de lo que me costó… se supone que sólo iba a tocar un grupo, pero les convencimos que incluso tú podrías elegir la canción-

-Está bien- contestó rendida Sakura- supongo que no tengo remedio

La pareja negó, y Sakura suspiró de nuevo, ambos chicos soltaron a Sakura, y ella empezó a pensar cual canción elegiría.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Así que es eso?-preguntó Hinata después de haber oído todo el plan que Ino había preparado, y fue mejorado por Shikamaru.

-¿Pero estáis seguro que Sakura sabe cantar?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Claro Naruto, tú nunca lo oíste, pero cuando éramos más pequeñas, Sakura y sobre todo Ino hacían unas fiestas increíbles donde solo estaban invitadas las chicas, alguna vez yo acudí a alguna de estas fiestas, y Sakura normalmente se dedicaba a cantar para entretener a las demás, era la que mejor lo hacía, incluso nos comentó que le gustaba mucho hacerlo- dijo Hinata

-Sí, ese era uno de sus talentos, al igual que su inteligencia. Sakura por lo menso hasta ahora no se le ha dado bien combatir, era una de las peores de la clase, además de ser muy tímida, pero esto lo tapaba gracias a su gran inteligencia, y también de cierta manera a que su voz era hermosa, excepto cuando se enfada, claro.- dijo Ino, mientras soltaba una risa.

En ese momento, vieron que las luces de la platea volvían a encenderse, apareció Temari por uno de los laterales, mientras Shikamaru acompañaba a Sakura cerca del micrófono, donde la vocalista del grupo le cedía el puesto con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba, a la vez que agarraba un micrófono que había al lado.

-Hinata- empezó Naruto- ¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?- preguntó mientras extendía amablemente su mano derecha, que Hinata agarró.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba nerviosa, llegó junto con la mujer que era la vocalista del grupo, ella estaba sonriendo, mientras le entregaba el micrófono, ella no se decidió a cogerlo, bajó la mirada casi esperando que la disculparan y que ella le dijese que pudiera irse.

-Tú debes de ser Sakura ¿Verdad?- preguntó la chica, que parecía muy feliz- Soy Yuuko, agarra el micrófono que es tu momento de gloria- dijo mientras acercaba la chica el micrófono a Sakura.

-Pero, yo no creo que pueda, estoy muy nerviosa… quiero…quiero irme, además la canción que escogí, necesita más de una voz- dijo Sakura, muy nerviosa, mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a los azules ojos de la cantante, que soltó una pequeña risa

-No te preocupes, todo el mundo se pone nervioso cuando está aquí arriba, incluso yo que llevo haciéndolo durante años, simplemente piensa que no hay nadie viéndote, canta con el alma, que nadie pueda juzgarte, habla con la voz del corazón. No te preocupes por las voces, para eso estoy yo que te acompañaré hasta el final.

Sakura decidida agarró el micrófono, agradecida por las palabras de la chica, si, tenía razón, eran las mismas palabras que ella se decía cuando era pequeña, aún seguía cantando, ahora es hora de volverlo a intentar, tenía que olvidarse de que había gente observando, expresar lo que sentía con palabras acompañadas con música.

-¿Qué canción has elegido, por cierto?- preguntó Yuuko, mientras como una niña pequeña se rascó la cabeza, que tenía un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero sujeta en un complicado peinado.

-La verdad es que… dije que la canción fuera improvisada, que con que no fuera muy rápida me valdría- dijo Sakura, poniéndose muy nerviosa ya que ni siquiera una letra para cantar.

-Entonces, tendré que usar mi habilidad- Yuuko hizo unos cuantos signos con las manos, y se concentró, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero pensó que estaba bien. Miró al frente, donde todos le estaban mirando, vio a Naruto y Hinata que se dirigían al medio de la pista, seguidos por Sai e Ino.

Era difícil hacer que no había nadie cuando tú eras el centro de atención, todo el mundo se fijaba en ella, esperando a que la canción empezara a sonar. Dirigió una mirada a Naruto y a Hinata, que al sentir sus ojos verdes puestos en ellos, sonrieron a la pelirrosa, Ino y Sai estaban hablando, pero se notaban que querían empezar a bailar, al igual que todos, la canción empezó a sonar, un terrible nerviosismo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, dio un profundo suspiro, miró a Yuuko, y volvió a mirar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, no habían empezado a bailar, la estaban esperando…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tenían que buscar esa voz interior, tenía que hacerlo para poder cantar correctamente, tal y como lo había hecho cuando era pequeña. Ya no sentía las miradas que esperaban a que ella empezara, ni tampoco a Yuuko que se encontraba al lado suyo, podía sentir la música llenando sus sentidos, su cuerpo, el nerviosismo cambiaba a uno de excitación, sintió la melodía, era hora de empezar a cantar.

**Cómo poder recuperar tu amor**

**Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón**

**Mi mundo solo gira por ti**

**Cómo sanar este profundo dolo****r**

**Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración**

**Estoy tan conectada a ti**

**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo, **

**sin ti yo me muero**

El temor desapareció de su cuerpo, sus labios se movían al compás del ritmo que sentía de la batería, agarró el micrófono con más fuerza, sintió que empezó a perder la conciencia. La gente empezó a bailar cuando su voz inundó la sala.

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños**

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento**

**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**

**Cómo el fuego no se apagó**

**No se apagó**

Sakura escuchó la voz de Yuuko, que se encontraba a su lado también cantando, extrañamente, lo mismo que ella incluso si la canción era de esa manera En la parte alta de la sala, había unos pasillos donde la gente que no quería bailar, pasaban de paso porque estaban trabajando, empezaron a pararse y a través del transparente cristal pudieron escuchar y ver la actuación de la chica, muchas de las personas que se habían parado ahí, empezaron a bajar, algunas personas incluso se unieron al baile y empezaron a bajar, cosa que Sakura notó debido a que estaba demasiado concentrando cantando.

**Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión**

**Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó**

**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti**

**Y hasta en mis sueños te veo**

**Sin ti yo me muero**

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños**

Cuatro personas corrían por los pasillos que la gente había dejado abandonados, ellos corrían, buscando la sala principal del kazekage, necesitaban esa información, como sea. Un chico con el pelo azul estaba guiando a los otros tres, que parecía saber a dónde se dirigían incluso no siendo de allí, detrás de él iban un chico pelinegro, que se había percatado de la voz que se oía en la planta baja, agradeciendo que hubiera despistado a las personas que pudieran hacer dado la alerta de intrusos.

A ese chico, la voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar, no pudo evitar ver por uno de los cristales, que incluso hiendo a gran velocidad, podía distinguir gracias a su buena vista. Es cuando se dio cuenta de porque le era la voz tan familiar, ya que en el mismo momento que la vio, la reconoció. No pudo evitarlo él paró en seco, no podía creer que ella supiera cantar, jamás se lo había dicho. Le hizo sentir, aunque él nunca lo aceptaría, un poco mal no conocerla tan bien como había creído.

-¿por qué te paras?- una chica pelirroja llegó al lado de Sasuke, que era la persona que más atrás se había quedado, llegó unos 10 segundos más tarde que Juugo, que se suponía que tenía que estar el último por si ocurría un ataque por detrás. La chica además estaba jadeando, agotada por tanta carrera por todo el lugar.

- No es nada- contestó el líder de Hebi, mientras miraba a Suigetsu, que se había parado casi al final del pasillo, mientras los otros tres se habían quedado en medio, más o menos a 10 metros de distancia, Cuando Suigetsu se percató de que el resto del equipo empezó a moverse, se dio la vuelta y volvió a avanzar

-Ya estamos cerca-

**Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión**

**Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó**

**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti**

**Y hasta en mis sueños te veo**

**Sin ti yo me muero**

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños**

Mientras, en el techo de la azotea, se encontraban dos sombras, que miraban por unas ventanas el baile. Una de ellas se reincorporó, la otra persona se quedó de cuclillas, mientras extendía su mano y la apoyaba en el ventanal.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó la sombra que se encontraba de pie. La otra sombra solo asintió- pues date prisa

La sombra volvió a asentir, unos ojos rojos resaltaron en la oscuridad, reconocibles como Sharingan, provenientes de la persona que estaba agachada, sus ojos cambiaron, sufrieron una transformación cuando las tres aspas de sus ojos empezaron a girar con mucha velocidad, hasta que se pararon y se juntaron.

-Mangekyou Sharingan- fueron las primeras palabras de uno de los dos extraños, cuyos ojos destellaron en carmesí

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Sakura sintió unas vibraciones, pero gracias a que estaba cantando pudo controlarlas, y por el momento salvándose de la maldición.

-Por desgracia tardará aún un poco en funcionar-

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento**

**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**

**Cómo el fuego no se apagó**

**Sigue ardiendo, sigue ardiendo**

**Mientras exista el amor**

**No se apagó el amor**

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban bailando la canción que Sakura interpretaba en este momento, sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, la música tenía un efecto casi mágico en ellos, se movían como el resto de las parejas a la par del ritmo, Sakura solo estaba concentrada en cantar.

-Hinata…- Naruto empezó, no quería más interrupciones, no podía guardarse más esto, se tomó un pequeño descanso, para poder continuar hablando, a la vez que bailaban- yo…-

Hinata sonrió, y se puso roja, Naruto estaba en unas circunstancias parecidas a las de ella. No podía cerrar los ojos temiendo romper el mágico contacto, ella tampoco lo haría, estaba seguro.

-Ai shitteru- se adelantó Hinata, esperando que lo que le quería decir Naruto era lo mismo, y mucho más después de aquel beso que compartieron, donde ella sintió mariposas en el estómago- siempre lo he hecho –

Ella bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el momento, estaba muy nerviosa, Naruto sintió el temblor en sus manos, que se encontraban en el hombro y en la otra mano de Naruto. El chico rubio se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, además de sorprendido, ya que para nada se esperaba que ella le interrumpiera, sabiendo lo tímida que era, y menos que le dijeran esas palabras que él quería decirle primero.

Separó su mano de la cintura de Hinata, le cogió del mentón, para que Hinata le viera a la cara, en la cual tenía una sonrisa, de que al fin podía decírselo, y ella estaba casi segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Lo siento Hinata- dijo Naruto, lo más tiernamente que pudo y acercando su cara a la de ella, ambos entrecerraron los ojos- debería haber sido yo quien hubiera dicho esas palabras primero- Naruto quitó las separaciones entre ellos mientras se daban un tierno beso, Hinata colocó por instinto las manos en el pecho de Naruto, y él solo le agarraba los brazos por los codos. Sakura se perdió toda escena, al igual que Ino, que solo estaban mirando a Sai directamente a los ojos

Ambos se separaron, estaban rojos, algo normal en Hinata y algo inusual en él, ambos tenían los ojos enfrente del otro, y en ese momento, Naruto puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, y Hinata hizo lo mismo, y así ambos felices se quedaron bailando las últimas estrofas de la hermosa canción.

**Uooooo uoooooo**

**Y este corazón**

**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste**

**Y te marchaste con mis besos**

**Con mis besos y mis sueños**

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Sakura, ya que inevitablemente se estaba desahogando a la vez que cantaba, espera que nadie se hubiera percatado, su voz se quebró un poco, quizá le hubiera dado en ese momento un gran sentimiento, o quizá simplemente nadie lo notó. Sintió que la canción del corazón empezaba a agotarse, la música acabó, pero ella aún tenía que tocar la última estrofa, que la cantó a capella ella sola.

**Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento**

**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**

**Cómo el fuego no se apagó**

Karin se detuvo de golpe, los demás miembros del equipo voltearon al oír el grito agudo que soltó. Los tres integrantes del equipo se quedaron mirando fijamente a Karin, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Siento… siento una presencia parecida a la tuya, Sasuke- dijo con un hilo de voz. Sasuke se sorprendió al igual que el resto del equipo, aunque fue el único que no lo dio a notar.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura se retiró dos pequeñas lágrimas que estaban resbalando por su cara, la gente empezó a aplaudir, y ella sonrió ampliamente al ver que a la gente le había gustado. De repente, los aplausos se distorsionaron en su mente, su vista se nubló, sintió que no podía respirar, y antes de caer desmayada, pensó que iba a morir, antes de verlo todo negro.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ya veo, eso la protegía…- dijo un hombre bastante alto que tenía la piel azul. Su cara semejaba a un tiburón, y llevaba la capa que representaba a los Akatsuki, aparte de la cinta de la villa oculta de la niebla rasgada.

-estúpida niña, nadie puede hacer nada contra mi poder- Itachi sonrió al ver como Sakura se caía. Su compañero no lo notó, debido a la capa negra que cubría su boca, pero si pudo ver el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos escarlata.

OoOoOoOoO

**Hola una vez mas. en la ultima frase, itachi se refiere a Yuuko, pero no os preocupeis, en ningun momento Yuuko va a tener algo con Itachi ni nada -o-**

**hablando de ella, el porque sale en esta historia es simple:**

**Necesitaba a alguien que cantara para el baile**

**Una ninja médico que no fuera sakura (luego sabréis porque, aunque es lógico)**

**Y una pardilla con un poder especial**

**Entonces como no había ningun personaje que cupiera esas carasterísticas, tuve que hacer mi "OC" para la historia. Además, tiene mi nombre, por eso muestro que la historia es mía. Y bueno, ya de paso para decir "hey, salgo en mi historia!!!" Igualmente, Yuuko saldrá en este episodio y en el que viene, y ya no saldrá más, para nada!**

**Enseguida empieza la acción, solo digo que el siguiente capítulo está dedicado a la amistad de Ino y Sakura (así hago un adelanto XD) y espero que os haya gustado el fic, tanto o mas que yo me divierto escribiendolo.**

**La canción que salé aunque diga que Sakura la cantó sobre la marcha que le salió del corazón etc. etc. Pertenece a RBD y se llama "este corazón" igualmente, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, hace tiempo que Sasuke se hubiera lamentado haberse ido de konoha y dejar a Sakura así (Amor trágicoRLZ)**

**Tsukie-chan**


	5. Amigas inseparables

**Siento mucho el retraso!! pero pasaron una serie de acontecimientos (entre ellos la falta de inspiracion) y no pude hacer nada. Igualmente, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como lo hice yo. Sin mas retraso os dejo para leer.**

**Capítulo 4: Ino y Sakura: amigas inseparables**

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino, que corrió hacia ella, Hinata estaba impresionada¿Por qué se había caído Sakura? Empezó a moverse hacia su amiga junto con Naruto. Cuando las dos parejas llegaron, vieron que Yuuko tenía una mano cerca de su cabeza, que desprendía Chakra azul oscuro, mientras estaba concentrada.

Yuuko se levantó y se fue, Temari junto con Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara se acercaron hacia Sakura. Otras personas se acercaron con curiosidad a ver qué ocurría con Sakura, pero un equipo de seguridad llegó evitando que más gente abordara a la pelirrosa.

Ino miró la cara de Sakura, que le costaba respirar, estaba roja, no sabía qué hacer viendo a Sakura en esas condiciones. Al rato, Yuuko vino acompañada por dos ninjas médicos, que cogieron a Sakura en una camilla y la llevaron al hospital.

OoOoOoOoO

Hicieron unos chequeos a los constantes de Sakura, mientras los 10 ninjas esperaban fuera, con cara de preocupación. Naruto se había levantado y se movía de un lado a otro muy nervioso, es el que estaba más preocupado, o quizá un poco menos que Ino, que se mordía las uñas e intentaba guardar la compostura y no perder los nervios.

Uno de los doctores salió del cuarto, que nada más salir, Ino y Naruto se acercaron a preguntarle que tal estaba.

-Está bien, no tiene ningún problema físico, su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad, la fiebre ha bajado, sin embargo… no contesta. En sí está bien, no sabemos lo que le pasa- dijo el médico, con la típica cara de "no vais a llorar por esto…perdonen SI van a hacerlo"- igualmente, podéis entrar.

Todos entraron en la sala, donde encontraron a Yuuko que estaba con la mano en la cabeza de Sakura, emanando ese extraño chakra azul oscuro a la chica. Ino se acercó hasta ella, con sumo cuidado y sin acelerar, Sakura estaba conectado a un montón de cables, también se oía las constantes de su corazón y llevaba un respirador. Estaba dormida, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, daba la sensación de que si uno de sus cables se desconectara, la vida de Sakura se iría para siempre. Ino sentía lágrimas en los ojos, pero aguantó.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí, creo que acabo de descubrir que le ocurre- dijo Yuuko, cuyos ojos azules se habían oscurecido y un aura del mismo color aparecía en ellos. Retiró su mano y sus ojos recuperaron su color azul claro- ella ha sido víctima de un Genjutsu, y no uno muy corriente. No puedo saber quien ni como lo ha hecho. Además, parece que la persona aún está creando ilusiones en la mente de Sakura-san. Es la única explicación que encuentro para que el Genjutsu no se haya deshecho- dijo Yuuko

-¡No tienes ni idea!- dijo Ino- el Genjutsu tiene que poder romperse, lo que pasa es que unos incompetentes como vosotros que apenas tenéis idea no podéis hacerlo- Ino se acercó, apartando de un empujón a Yuuko, puso su mano en la cabeza de su mejor amiga, y realizó una técnica de liberación muy poderosa, pero que no surtió efecto. Ella también había sido alumna de la Gondaime, pero increíblemente el Genjutsu no se rompía.

-No se rompe, no puede ser verdad- Ino lo volvió a intentarlo, poniendo mucho más empeño y energía en ello, pero el chakra simplemente no podía entrar en el sistema de circulatorio de Sakura, con lo cual era imposible realizar ninguna técnica médica sobre ella-

-Te lo he dicho, la persona que ha realizado el Genjutsu sigue creando ilusiones en su cabeza- Ino empezó a llorar mas fuerte- lo siento, no hay ninguna manera de poder hacer nada, solo esperar que ella por si sola sobreviva a la técnica y gane el combate interior- dijo Yuuko, intentando calmar a todos, sobre todo a Naruto, que sentía la ira recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera- dijo Naruto. Todos los demás miraban por detrás el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, que se movió un momento, y todos se sorprendieron al ver que apareció un rasguño en la mesilla, de donde empezó a fluir sangre.

-Este Genjutsu no es normal¿Ha podido incluso traspasar la diferencia entre real y no real?- preguntó Asuma, que se encontraba al lado de Kakashi, igual de sorprendido.

Todos se preocuparon mucho más, Hinata se puso a llorar cuando vio que apareció un agujero en el cuello de Sakura, hecho por un arma invisible. Todos se asustaron, y lo peor es estar ahí sin nada que hacer, cuando más te necesitan.

-Ino- dijo Shikamaru de repente- tendrás que usar eso-

Nadie entendía a que se refería el chico pelinegro, lo miraron con interrogante, excepto Hinata que se había apoyado en el pecho de Naruto, y éste le estaba consolando como podía para calmarla, incluso aunque él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, más de impotencia que de otra cosa.

-Lo he intentado ahora, pero no lo he conseguido, además, si está en un Genjutsu…- empezó Ino. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras Sakura recibía otros dos cortes, que incluso hicieron que el delicado vestido se rompiera por uno de los laterales.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera o Sakura morirá a este paso, al parecer los golpes cada vez lo esquiva peor- dijo Ino. Shikamaru, se agachó, y puso sus manos delante de él haciendo un extraño símbolo. Sí, todos sabían que Shikamaru estaba pensando una manera para ayudar a Sakura.

-¿En qué consiste la técnica, Ino?- preguntó Kakashi

-Es una técnica que gracias al clan Yamanaka puedo realizar, qué desarrollé por mí misma, y solo yo puedo usar. Meto mi mente en la cabeza del objetivo, de esta manera puedo entrar en su interior y vivir y pensar lo que está haciendo. Esto me permite crear Genjutsu.- dijo Ino.

Shikamaru se retiró de su postura habitual para pensar, y todos le dirigieron sus miradas expectantes a que dijera una solución que salvara a su amiga.

-No estoy seguro Yuuko, pero vi que cuando ponías la mano en la cabeza de Sakura, podías meter una línea de chakra a través del propio flujo de Sakura para leer lo que ocurría ¿Verdad?-Yuuko se había sorprendido, es la primera persona que rápidamente notificaba que realizaba así sus técnicas- no solo lo hiciste aquí, si no también cuando leías lo que pensaba para seguirle las voces dobles de su canción, que estaba completamente improvisada.

Yuuko solo atinó a asentir, afirmando que era verdad. Nadie entendía muy bien el punto al que quería llegar Shikamaru.

-Kakashi-sama ¿Podrías usar tu Sharingan en el cuerpo de Sakura?- preguntó Shikamaru. Él no preguntó nada, se acercó a Sakura, y se destapó su ojo especial. Empezó a pasar su vista a lo largo del cuerpo de Sakura (Pd: no penséis mal pervertidos) Hasta que fijó su mirada en el abdomen de la chica.

-Ya veo a que quieres llegar- dijo Kakashi, mientras se bajaba de nuevo su cinta- está en su ombligo, y quizá tienes razón y pueda funcionar- Shikamaru sonrió

-Yuuko ¿podrías meter un flujo de chakra en el ombligo de Sakura?- En ese momento, Yuuko también lo entendió, todo encajó en su cabeza- Ya veo, buscas un punto débil en el chakra del enemigo. Es algo extraño, pero no se sabe porque en el ombligo de una persona hay muy pocos puntos de chakra, por lo cual esa zona suele estar bastante limpia del flujo del adversario del rival-

-¡Espera! Has dicho que Yuuko podía abrir un pequeño camino para poder leer los pensamientos de Sakura, eso significa, que si el punto es más débil ella podría meter más cantidad de chakra, o al menos la suficiente para que Ino usara su técnica- dijo Naruto

-Muy bien, yo empiezo- dijo Yuuko, acercó sus manos al cuerpo de Sakura, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco, y un chakra azul empezó a emanar en un hilo fino hacia Sakura. Ésta se introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica. Sakura se movió un poco, casi quejándose. El hilo de Chakra se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta ocupar la superficie del ombligo de ella.

-Ino, rápido- dijo Yuuko, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara.

Ino volvió a realizar unos sellos, sintió que perdía la conciencia, el grupo miraba a Ino, que poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

-Cuidaremos de tu cuerpo, Ino- En ese momento Ino sonrió, y su cuerpo se derrumbaba, si no fuera porque Sai la cogió a tiempo. El chakra de Yuuko cambio de color a un morado por unos momentos, cuando volvió a ser azul, Yuuko detuvo la técnica, y se retiró a una silla a descansar.

oooo

Sakura, pronto estaré contigo pensó Ino, mientras se mareaba al sentir la velocidad con la cual se movía.

Entonces sintió que todo volvía medianamente a la realidad, lo que vio la asombró y la preocupó, el lugar en el que estaba era prácticamente un desierto, por el fondo se veía un volcán en erupción, y el cielo estaba cubierto de unos pájaros negros enormes, que se arremolinaban en círculos cerca de ella, a unos metros de distancia.

El centro de ese remolino de plumas, se encontraba su amiga, Sakura, que se estaba defendiendo como podía, estaba peor de lo que parecía fuera, sus piernas estaban llenas de heridas, al igual que sus brazos, podía ver su traje roto con dos heridas sangrientas en uno de sus costados.

Ella corrió lo más rápido que podía, y se colocó al lado de ella, justo cuando uno de esos extraños pájaros era destruido de un puñetazo de la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino, mientras se acercaba completamente hasta ella, Sakura lo notificó, y mostro una débil sonrisa hacia ella- No te preocupes, te libraré de esta- dijo, volvió a crear sellos, una cantidad de chakra se manifestó en sus manos, y este se dispersó por el cielo, que cada vez que tocaba uno de los pájaros se destruía, hasta no quedar ninguno.

-Gracias Ino- dijo Sakura cuando se recostaba un poco en el desértico suelo. Ino se agachó con ella y la abrazó, mientras lloraba feliz de haber salvado a su amiga. Sakura sonreía medianamente, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro e Ino y le devolvía el abrazo.

-Muy conmovedor, pero no me conviene en absoluto- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Ino se tuve que girar para ver al propietario de esa voz. Delante de él estaba un hombre, alto, con el pelo negro largo, y una capa llena de nubes rojas. Sus ojos destellaban con un profundo color rojo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ino mientras miraba con sus ojos celestes al individuo. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirar a ambas chicas.

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo en un susurro Sakura algo sorprendida. Al ver que era recordado, Itachi sonrió malévolamente, mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia el frente. Ino y Sakura se levantaron, Sakura se estiró un poco los guantes, mientras que Ino se ponía en una pose amenazadora.

Del cuerpo de Itachi tres pájaros negros empezaron a salir y a materializarse, estos eran algo más grandes que los de antes. Uno de ellos se situó al lado de la mano izquierda de Itachi, otro agachado en el lado derecho del Uchiha, y el último volando justo encima de su cabeza. Los tres pájaros graznaron fuertemente, Ino tuvo que taparse los oídos, al igual que Sakura, para no oír el atroz sonido, al igual que cerraban los ojos.

Ino y Sakura volvieron a abrir los ojos, y miraron a Itachi. Él empezó a levantar una de sus manos hacia adelante, cuando su mano paró, los tres pájaros se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

_Azul y verde VS Rojo_

Ino avanzó unos pasos y lanzó unos Kunai. Los Kunai simplemente traspasaron el negro cuerpo del pájaro. Ino giró sobre sus talones para ponerse de medio lado, y luego saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que el pájaro no la golpeará.

Mientras, otro se dirigió hacia Sakura. Sakura también corrió hacia él con el puño levantado, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, soltó su puño, que golpeó el pido del pájaro. Ambos salieron un poco hacia atrás, el cuervo meneó la cabeza hacia los lados a la vez que se quejaba. Sakura se frotó un poco el puño del golpe.

Mientras, el pájaro con el cual estaba combatiendo Ino, dio la vuelta y volvió a atacar. Ino para esquivarlo, saltó, y cuando volvió a caer, apoyó sus pies en la espalda del cuervo. Ino sonrió pensando la suerte que había tenido, mientras se agarraba a su cuello como podía para no caerse de las maniobras que el cuervo estaba haciendo.

Sakura vio como su enemigo volvía a acercarse, esta vez iba haciendo movimientos extraños, moviéndose al mismo tiempo arriba y abajo, para que ella no supiera por donde iba a atacar. Sakura intentaba acostumbrarse a los movimientos del pájaro con el puño en alto, cuando vio que este ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, vio que su cabeza se abalanzaba sobre ella, ella alzó el puño para volverle a dar en la cabeza, sin embargo, la garra del cuervo se agarró a la pierna de Sakura, mientras la elevaba hacia arriba.

Sakura sintió como la elevaban, intentó agarrarse al suelo pero no encontró ningún objeto, con lo cual el cuervo empezó a subirla al cielo rojo que ahora había. Entonces, otro cuervo se acercó velozmente al que sujetaba a Sakura, esta picoteó la pata donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, y haciendo a esta caer. Sakura cayó en la espalda del cuervo que le había sacado, donde encontró a Ino concentrada. La rubia abrió uno de los ojos para mirar a Sakura.

-Tienes suerte, Frentona- Sakura abrió los ojos, y luego sonrió cálidamente- escucha, Itachi está controlando a los cuervos, si logras golpearlo quizá estos tres cuervos se destruyan, te acercaré lo más que pueda-

Sakura asintió sin decir nada, el gran cuervo se empezó a dirigir hasta Itachi, que estaba con una de sus manos enfrente de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Sakura bajó el cuervo hasta cogerse a una de las patas del animal. Éste se acercaba velozmente hacia Itachi, en un vuelo bajo. Se oyó un graznido, y Sakura miró atrás para encontrarse con el otro cuervo, que tenía una herida en una de sus patas, y el pico algo machacado.

-Te lo dejo a ti cerdita- dijo mientras se soltaba. Sakura cargó todo el chakra que pudo en su mano derecha. Itachi abrió uno de sus ojos hacia ella, y entonces una masa negra se empezó a materializar entre Sakura e Itachi. Se creó el pájaro negro que faltaba, que graznó fuertemente, Sakura perdió un poco la conversación, pero igualmente golpeó al cuervo en el pecho, en el cual se empezó a formar un agujero. El cuervo volvió a graznar de dolor, mientras sus alas y su cabeza se descomponían en cuervos más pequeños, que se acumulaban en el puño de la Haruno.

Ella sintió que su brazo se entumecía, pero lo forzó lo más que pudo. Los cuervos picoteaban el brazo de ella, del cual empezaba a emanar sangre. Sakura a unos milímetros de la cara de Itachi, no pudo más, y su brazo cayó, pero su cuerpo siguió cayendo. Itachi cogió a Sakura para que no le golpeara con su cuerpo.

Ino seguía controlando la mente del cuerpo, lo había logrado mover hacia el otro cuervo, ambos ni siquiera se rozaban, simplemente pasaban de lado a lado sin chocarse. Ino desvió la mirada del cuervo hacia Itachi, donde vio que Sakura estaba siendo agarrada "si no me doy prisa… ¡la matará!"Esos fueron los pensamientos de la chica. Ino dirigió el pájaro hacia donde Itachi y Sakura se encontraba, intentado atraparla para apartarla de Itachi. Pero en ese momento, el otro cuervo logró darle con la pata sana el ala del otro, El pájaro de Ino empezó a caer en picado, Ino no podía seguir controlando bien al animal, con lo cual rompió la conexión, y cayó del gran cuervo.

Ino cayó a unos pocos pies de Itachi. El cuervo que quedaba, ya que el que estaba montando Ino se desvaneció, se dirigió hacia ella y le arañó con sus garras. Itachi cuando su compañero acabo lanzó a Sakura donde estaba Ino. Itachi avanzó hacia ambas chicas, mientras el gran cuervo aterrizaba suavemente a su lado, mirando casi con orgullo a las dos chicas. Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza. Itachi se acercó hasta ella, y empezó a acercar su mano. Ino se levantó un poco y agarró la mano de Itachi

-¡NO LA TOQUES! – gritó Ino con las fuerzas que le quedaban, ella estaba completamente convencida de que sería el fin de su amiga. Itachi solo levantó su otro brazo para quitarse el agarre de la rubia de encima, la cual estaba desesperada.

Itachi puso la mano en el pecho de Sakura, su mano brilló un poco, y fue desplazando la mano hacia afuera, un aura verde empezó a salir del cuerpo de Sakura, que se conectaba a los dedos del Uchiha. El chakra verde se reunía en una esfera verde.

El Akatsuki miró la bola unos momentos con una sonrisa en medio de la cara, el chakra verde que pertenecía a Sakura empezó a oscurecerse, hasta un verde muy oscuro casi negro.

-Ya veo- dijo simplemente el Uchiha, mientras seguía contemplando el glóbulo. Sakura respiraba con dificultad, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos, cayó al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó su mejor amiga al sentir que esta empezaba a desaparecer sin hacer nada. Ino miró a Itachi con rabia, en ese momento, el Akatsuki levantó su vista y entrecerró los ojos, un rayo rojo se acercó velozmente, dándole al brazo derecho. Otros rayos escarlatas bajaban del cielo, Itachi se apartó velozmente de ellos. Sacó un tarro de su traje, y metió el chakra verde oscuro dentro de éste.

Ino escuchó un fuerte graznido, y el mundo en el que se encontraba se empezó a nublar, y a distorsionar, a la vez que se rompía como el cristal. Ino se mareó y perdió la conciencia.

_¡Mierda! Sakura despierta_

_¡No responde¡Maldición sus constantes están bajando!_

_¡Sakura aguanta!_

Ino escuchó esas voces antes de despertarse, en unas se notaba preocupación, otra alarma, y otra parecía entrecortada, mostrando una terrible tristeza. Ino lentamente abrió sus ojos, que al instante se cubrieron de lágrimas recordando que había pasado.

-Ino…- dijo Sai, ya que ella estaba entre sus brazos. Ino le miró, dirigió la mirada hacia los demás, todos la estaban mirando, todos querían saber que había pasado con Sakura. Ella no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte.

-Que ha pasado Ino…- preguntó Sai, que era el más calmado del grupo. Los demás tenían los ojos abiertos al ver la reacción de Ino, temiéndose lo peor

-Sakura está…- empezó Ino, intentando guardarse los sollozos- Itachi… todos esos pájaros- Ino casi parecía desesperada

Ella empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, desde que la encontró hasta que Itachi hizo esa extraña técnica, y al final como el mundo se quebraba, pasando también por esos extraños disparos rojos.

-Sakura… -empezó Naruto- ella… ¿va a morir? No…ella no puede morir así- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la agitaba un poco- Sakura despierta por favor-

-No va a morir- dijeron dos voces a la vez. Una era Ino, que miró sorprendida a Yuuko, la cual era la otra voz- ¿Lo explicas tú o lo hago yo?- preguntó Yuuko mirando a Ino fijamente. Ino simplemente asintió, se limpió un poco las lágrimas de la cara y miraba de nuevo a sus compañeros

-Esa Sakura… estaba distinta. No estaba siendo tan fría como solía serlo… creo, que esa "Sakura" es la creación de sus recuerdos- todos miraron a Ino sin comprender. Yuuko suspiró un momento.

-Se refiere a que esa es su Inner- empezó Yuuko- todos tenemos uno. La cuestión es que la inner es la auténtica actitud de Sakura. Ella en la mente es la parte que guarda los recuerdos y las emociones, con lo cual solo puede opinar sinceramente y actúa dejándose llevar por los sentimientos.

-pero entonces¿Por qué yo nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa?- preguntó Kakashi.

-supongo que no lo sabéis, pero el clan Haruno se diferencia de los demás en tener una inner completamente personalizada. Seguramente Sakura incluso puede tener conversaciones con ella. Además de ser una consejera, protege el interior de Sakura- dijo Yuuko

-Ahora que lo dices, si me suena eso- empezó Asuma que también estaba ahí- oí de un clan muy poderoso que se perdió hace mucho, y tenía algo que ver con el cambio de personalidad-

-Igualmente, no es tiempo de hablar de eso- siguió Yuuko- el chakra que Itachi recogió a Sakura, seguramente sea uno de sus recuerdos… o todos… Es posible que una vez que Sakura despierte, no os recuerde-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Si Sakura no recuerda nada de lo que han pasado…sería como haberla perdido. Estaría tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… pero ¿Para qué querría Itachi esos recuerdos? Eso era lo que rondaba la cabeza de todos ahora, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¿N…Naruto?- Sakura había abierto los ojos. Naruto miró a Sakura, estaba completamente convencido ya que no le recordaría. ¿Cómo había podido perder la esperanza tan pronto? Naruto abrazó a Sakura nada más verle abrir los ojos.

-Sakura, estas bien- empezó Naruto mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, Sakura mientras tanto se quedó quieta, cuando Naruto se apartó un poco, Sakura se reincorporó, y se asustó un poco al verle las caras a las demás personas del grupo, que la miraban atentamente, en parte felices por saber que están bien, y en otra por saber si los recuerda a todos.

-Sakura- empezó Ino, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia ella, parecía algo confusa al mirarla- ¿Nos recuerdas?- preguntó Ino

Sakura suspiró un momento, miró a todos uno por uno, todos parecían esperar la respuesta de ella.

-Claro que os recuerdo, que me haya desmayado no significa que vaya a perder la memoria- contestó Sakura, todos parecieron tranquilizarse, algunos también echaban un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto donde estaban todos se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una cansada Temari que acababa de llegar corriendo. Todos dejaron de mirar a Sakura mirándola a ella ahora.

-Los documentos de Itachi…han desaparecido- dijo Temari.

-¿Quién los ha robado?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Uno de los guardias reportó que apareció un grupo de cuatro que robó los documentos, y luego desaparecieron rápidamente- contestó Temari.

-¡Y a que esperamos¡Aun podemos pillarlos! – gritó Naruto, a la vez que se levantaba.

-Antes de ir…-siguió Temari- debéis de saber que se sospecha que el grupo que robó los datos de Itachi no es otra persona que Sasuke- Todos volvieron a sorprenderse de nuevo, Sakura miró a todos, confusa, dirigió la mirada a Temari

-¿Sasuke¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sakura, con confusión en la cara

**Continuará**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, prometo que en una semana tendré la continuacion (o menos) al igual que ahora aprovecharé para escribir cosas sobre otros dos fics mios!!**

**por cierto, visitad mi profile, y al final en proyectos hay dos fics (30 dias para conquistarte/High school never ends) esos fics me gustaría que fuera un colectivo, así que si os gusta la idea de esos dos fics, sentiros libres de agregarme (myr93pkmn para contaros los detalles que ya tengo preparados. Me gustaria hacer fics colectivos para conocer a mas gente que tiene gustos parecidos a los mios, aunque solo sea en naruto.**

**Pronto actualizaré este fic!!**

**Con amor, Tsukie**


End file.
